Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), the mark of a new generation of wireless communication technology, manifests more and more superiorities in wireless communication systems and is adopted by multiple standards. The primary technical advantages of an OFDM system lie in high spectrum efficiency, excellent bandwidth expansibility, high resistance to multi-path fading and a capability of facilitating the flexible distribution of spectrum resources and the realization of space diversity technologies such as Multi-Input Multi-Output (MIMO) technology.
Like a conventional wireless cellular network, an OFDM system increases a spectrum utilization rate by lowering a frequency multiplexing factor. In an OFDM system, although the interference inside a cell is perfectly eliminated, Inter-Cell Interface is increased with the decrease of a frequency multiplexing factor as common-frequency interference sources get closer.